Secrets
by Sunshine972
Summary: my life has been a living hell that is until I moved and met someone who changed it... i suck at summaries but please check it out, its my first story.
1. Introducing myself

**Hey guys I've been reading this site for a while so I thought to write a story. It's my first one so be easy on me and English is not my first language so yeah...  
><strong>

**disclaimer : Unfortunately I don't own sonny with a chance  
><strong>

**Here we go...**

SONNY'S POV :

My life suck. I really hate my life. Your probably wondering why do I hate my life right ? Well let me introduce myself and you'll know.

My name is Allison, but I go by sonny (my brother gave me this nickname ) I live with my big brother and my step father. My mom died in a car accident, Well thats what he told us. But when she died, he didn't seem upset at all. And now I know why. He didn't love her or care about us. After she died he told me he married her just for money. Ooh how I hate him after I knew. And now he always hit me when my brother isn't around. And threatened me that if tell him he's gonna hurt him. I love my brother too much to let him get hurt so I didn't say a word. The thing is my brother started to get suspicion because of the bruises on my arm, But I always make excuses. If he saw my whole body he would not believe my excuses.

And last night was the worst. He brought his friends. I could remember exactly what happened.

**FLASHBACK...**  
>I was in my room when I heard the door open and my step dad voice says "come on guys"<p>

oh no he brought his friends. That means am getting beat up more.

I got really scared so I quickly climbed up my bed and lay down on the bed. Pulled the covers to my neck and pretended to be asleep. I couldn't lock the door because he took away the key so he could hit me whenever he wants.

I heard my room door open. Then I heard footsteps. I felt his breath on my ear "I know your awake" he whispered in my ear. I didn't move.

He then pulled the covers off me and threw it somewhere in the room. He grabbed me by my hair and slapped me hard on the cheek.

He lifted me up, "john she's awake" he called to his friend

I tried to get free from his grip, but he was stronger than me.

'john' his friend came in. He smirked at me as I glared at him

"she's all yours" he threw me at him and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I tried to run but he grabbed me by the waist "ooh your not going anywhere" he smirked and slapped me "ooh this is gonna be so fun"

"please don't hurt" I pleaded but he was heartless so he just beat me and beat me and beat me I thought he wasn't going to stop. But Steve came in again "ok that's enough for tonight John"

Steve pulled me by my hair and throw me in the closet. He locked the closet door and walked out.

I was crying so hard that I couldn't breath anymore and thats when the darkness surrounded me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I woke up the next morning by someone poring a cold water on me. "get up slut" he yelled and walked out. I stand up and ground in pain. My whole body hurt me. I went to the bathroom , took a shower and got dressed for school. I took my bag and went downstairs.

"go make breakfast" he said coldly. I sighed and went to make him breakfast. After I finished I quickly got out and headed for school. I didn't eat breakfast.

When I reached there the bill rang. Great am gonna be late. I quickly ran to my locker, took my books and ran to the class.

During class, I didn't really listen to the teacher. I was lost in my own thought. Gosh I missed my brother so much. He traveled with his best friend for a couple of weeks.

The bill finally rang and we all got out of the class. I felt tears in my eyes I don't want anybody to see me so I went to the bathroom when I finished crying I went for my locker .

Suddenly I bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground with my books " sorry" I said as I gathered my books.

"it's ok" he picked some of my books and stood up I looked up.  
>He gave me his hand I took it and he pulled me up.<p>

"thnx" I said. He gave me my books and smiled "no problem"

I smiled back and turned around but he grabbed my wrist. I raise my eyebrow at him "umm your sonny right" I nodded "am Spenser from health class" ooh now I remember him "yeah your my partner right" he nodded.

Then looked at me "what's wrong" I looked up surprised "uh who said there's something wrong" I laughed nervously . He gave me a look. I sighed "really Spenser there's nothing wrong"

He gave uncertain look "are you sure ?" he said with concern dripping from his voice. Wow never thought Spencer would care. "yup" I put on my fake smile. He smiled "ok then see ya later" he winked a me and walks off.

**So what do you think ?**  
><strong>Should I continue ?<strong>


	2. Coming back

**Hey guys thanks for the one's who reviewed ^_^**

**And here's the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance. **

SONNY'S POV:

After school I went home, I opened the front door and get in.

As I took off my jacket, I heard a laugh, I turned around and saw someone laying on the couch.

Wait.. I know that laugh "Jake?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

He sat up and turned towards me from behind the couch "JAKE!" I quickly ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey Sonny" he chuckled and hugged me back. "Gosh I missed you so much, its been a living hell" I mumbled.

I was so glad that he came back. I'll get less beating with him around.

"What do you mean?" he pulled away to look at me. Uh oh. What do I say? Quick Sonny make a quick lie!

"Umm… I mean its been like really boring without you…and uh…you know….quite" I laughed nervously.

I didn't want for my brother to know. I want to be able to protect him from this monster. "But now that you're here, we'll have so much fun" he raised his eyebrow at me. I smiled at him and gave an him an innocent look.

"So did you have fun there?" I quickly changed the subject. "Yeah it was so much fun there" he grinned and began to tell me what happened in his trip.

I stared at him for a while. He then chuckled "your gift is in my room" he said pointing to his room.

"yaaay" I squealed running to his room.

After we hang out. His friend came and he brought his brother with him and guess what? His brother is Spenser.

Me and Spencer worked on our project for a little and then we joined the guys. The four of us hang until it was around 10, they said goodbye and left.

I haven't seen Steve since this morning. That's good maybe he's at one of his friends or girlfriends house.

Me and Jake were watching a horror movie. During the movie, a scary part came when we heard aloud knock on the door. I jumped in surprise and the popcorn went flying all over me and Jake. He glared at me I sent him a sheepish smile.

We both turned to the door "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" We heard someone shout.

" I think its Steve" I whispered to Jake. He nodded with agreement. Jake got up and went to open the door. I was shaking with fear. Steve stepped in and Jake closed the door behind him.

"WHO LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR?" he shouted and I winced. Don't worry Sonny, your brother is here nothing is gonna happen.. I hope.

"I think he's drunk Sonny go to your room" Jake said gritting his teeth. I just nodded and went to my room.

JAKE'S POV:

He collapsed on the couch and started yelling. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him beyond mad. Seriously this guy is pissing me off.

"Me?" he chuckled " I'm not the one locked that damn door" he yelled.

"So what? I locked the door its not a big deal." I shouted back.

"Of course it is! What if you two were sleeping huh?" he yelled again.

I was about to yell back at him, but I remembered Sonny could hear us. I took a deep breath " but we aren't. Just don't get drunk in front of Sonny again"

"You can't tell me what to do! Go to your room now before things get worse" he said gritting his teeth.

"Whatever"

I headed to Sonny's room. I opened the door and saw her laying in the bed crying quietly. I came to her and hugged her "what happened over there?" she sniffled.

I sighed "its nothing"

"Is it because of me? I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any of this. I locked the door cause I thought he would sleep over at his friends house."

I looked at her " no Sonny it's not your fault. He's just drunk so don't worry about it ok? now just go back to sleep you have school tomorrow. She nodded

"Goodnight" I kissed her forehead and walked out. I went to my room and collapsed on the bed, gave a big sigh and drifted into a deep slumber.

**Review? **


End file.
